


22

by straydevilblues



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Power, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, God-za Tsumugi, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straydevilblues/pseuds/straydevilblues
Summary: All Tsumugi wanted was a chance. Reni is willing to give it to him, with conditions.orTsumugi follows his dreams and joins God Troupe with Tasuku. It isn't at all what he envisioned, but even if he wants to, he can't run away.
Relationships: Kamikizaka Reni/Tsukioka Tsumugi, Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been bugging me probably since I got interested in A3! to begin with (when the EN game came out). Tsumugi and Reni have always had a weird attraction to each other, and while in canon most of that is professional, this fic takes that and twists it as much as possible. This first chapter is only the tip of the iceberg, so please mind the tags (and any that may be added).
> 
> I have nearly all of this fic planned out, and hopefully I can update this relatively often, but I unfortunately can't make any promises. Regardless, thank you for taking a look at this and I hope you get something out of your time here.

At twenty-two years old, Tsumugi figures his life is pretty good. He knows where he wants to be in life and he knows how to get there, and the only thing standing between him and his dream is a single audition. Oddly enough, as he sits in the waiting room with his best friend, Tasuku, he doesn’t feel nervous so much as he feels excited. He’s always admired the God troupe and Kamikizaka Reni, and even if he fails, he wants for a director like Reni to see his acting. If nothing else, it should be a learning experience.

At twenty-two years old, Tsumugi’s dreams are crushed beneath Kamikizaka Reni’s criticism as he’s told he has no talent, that he can’t possibly expect to have a career in acting, that if he wants to stand on stage he should apply for a position on the theater’s janitorial staff. He considers himself a resilient person, but he can feel tears prick at the corners of his eyes at Reni’s words, and he can’t find it in himself to protest the critique. 

Still, he doesn’t want everything he’s worked for to end here. 

“Kamikizaka-san,” he pleads, unwilling to leave the room and his dreams behind like this. “Is there any way I can have a second chance?”

Reni is quiet, his eyes scanning Tsumugi up and down, a hand on his chin as he considers. 

“Perhaps I can find a use for you. Come back in a few hours; I should be done here and we can...discuss options.”

It’s more than Tsumugi expected, as he bows and thanks him for another opportunity. He heads out to the waiting room, where Tasuku gives him a questioning look.  
  
“Did you make it?” his friend asks.

“Not exactly,” Tsumugi replies. “I didn’t really impress him, but he says we can meet afterwards to talk.”

Tasuku frowns. “Are you going to be okay?”

Tsumugi smiles. “I’ll be fine! You should focus on your audition instead.”

Tasuku hums uneasily, but he has no more time to dwell on it as his name is called. He disappears through the door, and, when he returns later with a gigantic grin on his face, his worry for Tsumugi is gone. 

“Tsumu, I made it!” he exclaims, his usually stoic body brimming with energy. 

Tsumugi stamps down the bit of jealousy that pricks at his heart, focusing on the happiness for his best friend’s success. “Congratulations!” he cheers, putting his hands up for a high five, which Tasuku meets with a bit too much force. 

While Tsumugi winces and shakes out his hands, Tasuku says, “He said he saw great things in me and wants me to start training with him as soon as possible! I have to go home and tell everyone!” Then he pauses, remembering Tsumugi’s meeting, sharing a glance with him that Tsumugi quickly waves off.

“Don’t worry about me; go celebrate! I’ll catch up with you when I’m done here.” 

Tasuku nods, an apologetic expression crossing his face. “I’ll see you back at home?”

Tsumugi nods. “See you at home.”

Tasuku practically runs out the door at that, leaving Tsumugi to occupy his time on his own, waiting in anticipation for the last of the auditioners to trickle out of the room. Finally, when he’s all alone, he steels himself and walks back into the audition room.

Reni is waiting. “Let’s go to my office, where we’ll be more comfortable,” he suggests, motioning to another door in the back of the room. Their footsteps echo against the walls as they travel down a few empty hallways; it’s late enough in the day that any staff members are probably long gone, and since it’s a day for auditions, there probably aren’t many actors in the building either. The quiet makes Tsumugi want to hold his breath, and he’s tense by the time they reach Reni’s office. 

“Have a seat,” the director says, gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk. 

Tsumugi sits gingerly on one of them, any confidence he had disappearing in the unfamiliar situation. Reni walks to a decanter off to the side of the room, pouring himself a glass. “Would you care for a drink?”

“No, I—” Tsumugi’s voice squeaks from nerves, causing him to awkwardly clear his throat. “No, thank you.” 

Reni doesn’t seem to care either way, only humming in acknowledgement. He puts the decanter back, swirling his glass a few times as he approaches Tsumugi’s seat, taking a sip of his drink along the way.

“I knew a man who probably would have liked you,” he starts. He paces leisurely around the room, continuing, “He believed everyone has something within them. To some extent, I share that sentiment, though unlike him I don’t believe it means that everyone can be an actor.” 

He takes another long sip before setting his glass down and leaning over Tsumugi’s chair, bracing his hand on the back and boxing him in. “I have no interest in you as an actor,” he says frankly. “However, I’m not against you joining this troupe. Perhaps you can surprise me and work your way up from an ensemble member.”

Tsumugi blinks away the sting of Reni’s apathy. “I can join?”

Reni nods. “On one condition.”  
  
“I’ll do anything.”

Reni’s lips curl into a smirk. “Take off your clothes.”

Tsumugi freezes. He must have heard wrong. “I’m sorry?”

“Take off your clothes,” Reni repeats. “You must know, if nothing else, you are likely the prettiest candidate that walked into my auditions today. There were several handsome men, but none so delicate looking as you. I do like beautiful things, and even if I’m not interested in your acting, I’m willing to keep you around as long as you can please me.”

“Please you…” Tsumugi echoes, feeling the world tilt as he struggles to make sense of it all. 

“Yes, I’m sure you understand. I’m being generous, since you won’t be winning any other auditions in this town. You have access to my facilities, my troupe, and my instruction, all of which can provide valuable experience to you. And you have the opportunity to perhaps prove me wrong about my initial assessment of you. You simply need to show some gratitude in return.”

As terrible as it is, the offer is tempting. Tsumugi doesn’t want to be separated from Tasuku, and he doesn’t want to give up on his dream. Reni is probably prepared to burn him if he refuses, which would essentially end his career before it even started. The fact he’s making this offer at all means he has nothing to lose, while Tsumugi has _everything_ to lose. 

At twenty-two years old, Tsumugi has to make the worst decision of his life. He could leave. He could move somewhere else and maybe come back a few years later once Reni's forgotten about him. He could do anything he wanted to, except Reni looms over him, a suffocating presence as his piercing gaze latches onto him, hooks deep beneath his skin, making it difficult to think of exactly what else he really _could_ do. 

Even though he wants to, even though he should, he chooses to not run away. 

(He _can't_ run away). 

And so, at twenty-two years old, Tsukioka Tsumugi gives himself to Kamikizaka Reni.   
  


* * *

  
Tsumugi’s hands tighten on the hem of his shirt, perhaps harder than necessary, before he pulls it over his head. Reni leans in, hungry and eager in how he mouths at his jugular, fingers splayed across his chest. Short nails travel across pale skin, digging in just enough to make Tsumugi squirm. He's always been sensitive, an idle pass of a nipple making him gasp. He presses himself into the seat, knowing there’s no escape but still making a pitiful effort to distance himself from the director, who chases after him languidly like a snake. 

Reni puts his knee on the chair, trapping Tsumugi in it as his hand continues exploring further, dipping into Tsumugi’s waistband. “Have you ever done this before?” he asks, stroking him and seeming to delight in the soft moan Tsumugi lets out.  
  
“I...yes,” Tsumugi replies honestly, his voice catching in his throat as he stifles more noises. “Not...not a lot though.” His experience extends mostly to teenage fumbling and a few nights in college, all with Tasuku, and it had always been fun and exciting between them, never like...this. This being chilling warmth spreading through his body, arousal mixing painfully with shame and disgust, his flight response battling with his resolve every second that Reni’s hands are touching him. He chose this. He’s letting Reni do this. He won’t run away.

“I’ll take care of you,” Reni croons. “I take care of my actors, after all.”

Tsumugi wonders idly if he’s ever taken care of anyone else in the company just like this, but his mind goes blank as Reni’s hands go faster, his own hands coming up to clutch at the director’s jacket. 

Reni dips down to nip at any skin he can find—the space behind Tsumugi’s ear, the line of his jaw, the crook of his neck, each spot making the younger man squirm a little more. Tsumugi’s breathing heavily now, each new sensation clouding his head more and more as he becomes more and more pliant to Reni’s ministrations. 

Right as he’s on the edge, Reni takes his hand away, and Tsumugi can’t help the whimper that escapes from his mouth. 

“Take these off,” Reni orders, gesturing to Tsumugi’s pants. He gets off of him for the first time in what feels like an eternity, going around to the other side of his desk to search for something in one of the drawers. Tsumugi can guess it’s lube before he even takes it out, and the passing thought from before returns.

“Have you...been intimate with your actors before?” he asks without thinking. His voice sounds pathetic, weak and slightly hoarse, but it makes Reni pause. 

“I don’t think it should matter to you,” the director replies but Tsumugi begs to differ. Tasuku is going to be in this company, and Tsumugi would rather die than let Reni touch him.

Suddenly emboldened, Tsumugi stands, toeing off his shoes and letting the rest of his clothes fall to the floor. “Let me be the only one. I don’t care how often I have to come to you, just don’t touch anyone else.”

“You’re not in the position to be making demands,” Reni says, his tone scaring away all of Tsumugi's confidence. The director advances on him, the other backing up until he bumps into a couch against the wall, falling into it.

Tsumugi tries not to feel small as he looks up at the director. “...Consider it a request.”

Reni thinks about it for a moment, idly slicking up his fingers as he does. Then without warning he pushes Tsumugi down further onto the couch. “Show me it’s worth my while,” he breathes in his ear before forcing Tsumugi’s legs apart and shoving a finger into his entrance. 

With a shout, Tsumugi writhes at the intrusion. Even with lube, it’s still a stretch he isn’t used to, and Reni seems determined to set a brutal pace now just to spite him. One finger quickly becomes several, moving in and out of him just a little too fast for comfort, grazing over a certain bundle of nerves every few passes. Reni leans over him, the couch giving better access to Tsumugi’s torso than before. He presses his tongue against a nipple before taking it into his mouth, sucking and biting at it, his free hand pinching the other at the same time. He roams down his body, massaging his thighs, giving extra attention to anything that makes the man beneath him jump.

Tsumugi loses track of where Reni touches him, moaning loudly beneath all the stimulation as his hands scrabble for something to hold on to. Then, just as suddenly as it all began, Reni takes his hands off him, leaving Tsumugi gasping for breath, his nails digging into the couch’s upholstery. 

Tsumugi barely gets a moment to prepare before Reni grabs his hips, lining up and entering him all the way to the hilt without any fanfare. Before he can adjust, the director is already starting up a fast rhythm, and it’s all that Tsumugi can do to stay conscious as he struggles to breathe through each relentless thrust. 

Eventually, as the pressure builds, pained gasps give way to soft sounds of pleasure, a fact that Reni doesn’t miss. “I’m impressed,” he comments, his voice strained but still controlled despite the exertion. “You’re adaptable at least. Maybe you have a future as a common whore.”

Tsumugi can’t answer as Reni hits that spot inside him that pushes him over the edge, and with a cry he comes all over his stomach. Reni doesn’t even pause, and Tsumugi groans as each thrust thrums uncomfortably through his overstimulated body. He doesn’t fight it though. 

Finally, Reni thrusts deeply into him one more time and stills. Tsumugi feels warmth filling him and hopes that maybe this night can finally end.

After a few minutes, Reni pulls out, dropping Tsumugi’s hips unceremoniously onto the couch as he goes back to the desk to clean himself up. He’s sweating, his hair matted against his forehead, but beyond that his appearance is still quite intact. He’d barely even loosened his tie. Tsumugi tries to get up, but his legs give out when he puts weight on them, apparently not quite ready to let him leave yet. 

“Congratulations, Tsukioka Tsumugi,” Reni says, breaking the silence in the room. He’s over by Tsumugi’s discarded clothes, fiddling with the phone from his back pocket. 

In a small act of kindness, or perhaps just to get him out as quickly as possible, he brings Tsumugi’s clothes to him to get changed and also hands him his phone. On the screen is a new contact for Reni, his number already typed in. The smile that Reni gives him is sharp, like a cat who had just caught a mouse. 

“Welcome to God Troupe. I’ll be keeping in touch.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this has been written for a while, but I had trouble finding time to sit down and finish. I guess this is something of a Christmas present for everyone, though I don't know how welcome a gift this is. I won't be able to add anything else to this in the next few weeks, so the next time I see all of you will be in 2021. 
> 
> Also, happy early birthday to Tsumu! Hopefully he has a very happy birthday in canonverse to make up for the events of this fic. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

_ 19:46 Taa-chan   
_ _ Hey. Did your talk with Kamikizaka-san go okay?   
  
_ _ 20:37 Taa-chan   
_ _ My parents and brother were asking about you.   
  
_ _ 22:58 Taa-chan  
_ _ Are you okay?  
  
_ _ 23:34 Tsumugi   
_ _ Sorry for missing dinner. I came home and fell asleep.   
  
_ _ 23:37 Tsumugi   
_ _ It’s late so you’re probably asleep. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.  
  
_ _ 23:38 Taa-chan   
_ _ I’m still up.   
  
_ _ 23:38 Taa-chan   
_ _ How did your talk with Kamikizaka-san go?  
  
_ _ 23:45 Taa-chan   
_ _ Tsumugi?  
  
_ _ 23:48 Tsumugi   
_ _ It went fine. I got in as an ensemble member.  
  
_ _ 23:49 Taa-chan   
_ _ You’re too good to be just an ensemble member  
  
_ _ 23:49 Taa-chan   
_ _ But at least we’ll be together  
  
_ _ 23:54 Tsumugi   
_ _ Yeah. At least we’ll be together.  
  
_ _ 23:58 Taa-chan   
_ _ Let’s get a place together in Veludo  
  
_ _ 23:59 Taa-chan   
_ _ We’re going to the same place and doing the same work, so it makes sense  
  
_ _ 00:00 Taa-chan  
_ _ I have my car and my parents already talked about helping me out with the cost of an apartment. If we’re together we can split the cost even more  
  
_ _ 00:00 Taa-chan  
_ _ I just think it would be fun to be together like we always have  
  
_ _ 00:01 Taa-chan  
_ _ I’m really glad we’re both in God Troupe  
  
_ _ 00:03 Taa-chan  
_ _ Did you fall back asleep  
  
_ _ 00:03 Taa-chan  
_ _ We can talk in the morning. See you tomorrow _

  
  
  
  
  
They don’t talk much in the morning, actually. Tasuku tries to bring up Tsumugi’s meeting with Reni and Tsumugi dodges his comments and questions with whatever half-truth springs to mind first so he doesn’t have to think about the details. Somehow, he says enough to placate Tasuku and they start talking about apartments and packing and Tsumugi is finally able to forget about the day before for at least a little while. 

He continues to forcefully forget, busying himself with moving preparations as much as possible because if he lets himself idle for too long he starts checking his texts for messages from Reni, starts thinking too much about the future he’s set himself up for, starts wanting to run away and never return. Zabi seems to be the only one that notices something wrong, sticking closer to Tsumugi than usual as he runs around the house and curling up next to him when he’s too exhausted by his own head to keep running. Tsumugi thinks it’s because the dog knows he’s leaving, but regardless he enjoys the quiet companionship.

When he isn’t with Tasuku or packing, he sleeps, since in theory, if he’s asleep, at least he can’t be bothered by thoughts of Reni and God Troupe. In the end, however, even being unconscious isn’t enough. He starts having dreams about that night, about Reni on top of him, a curtain of long hair blocking out the overhead lights, the darkness closing in on them so Tsumugi can see nothing except Reni’s face as he thrusts in and out of his body. When he wakes from these dreams with a start in the middle of the night, scaring Zabi off his bed, he has to take a cold shower to calm down. 

Sometimes, he dreams about another life, one where he never let Reni take advantage of him, where he ran away and didn’t look back. But in that dream, Tasuku doesn’t understand; he hates him for throwing away their dream no matter how much Tsumugi tries to explain. In a lot of ways, Tasuku turning his back on him is much more of a nightmare than any memory Tsumugi has. 

He doesn’t really know what Tasuku would think. Would he be angry at Reni? Would he be disgusted with Tsumugi? Would he think it was Tsumugi’s idea since he got a spot in the troupe by selling his body? Or would he be disillusioned by the fact a man he admired made his best friend do something horrible? 

No matter what, Tasuku would be hurt. If anyone is going to be hurt, like he’d told Reni, Tsumugi would rather he be the only one. So he continues to lie to Tasuku’s face that he’s okay, that he’s just a little down because he’s only in the ensemble, that he’ll get over it eventually. 

In this way, Tsumugi and Tasuku pass the week leading to their first practice as part of God Troupe.

  
  
  
  
  


The air in the practice room is stifling. No one talks except to rehearse or if the instructor has criticism for them. All the new members are only observing for their first practice, but despite their lack of participation, all of them are tense, Tsumugi and Tasuku included. The two boys exchange glances every once in a while in response to a particularly good etude or a harsh critique, but they stay silent otherwise. 

“Ah, it’s the director,” comes a harsh whisper from one of the newbies, earning a glare from several of the veteran members as Reni walks through the door. 

He leans against the wall away from everyone else, and with how none of the more experienced actors even acknowledge him, this must be a common occurrence. 

After watching for several minutes, he claps his hands, drawing everyone’s attention. He scans the room, eyes seeming to settle on Tsumugi as he speaks up.

“I think the new members can join in. If they’re here they ought to know how to do a simple etude.” He motions to Tasuku and Tsumugi. “You two. Step forward.”

Reni’s presence is suffocating, petrifying—Tsumugi can feel his muscles shake as he pushes himself up, a chill going through him even though there isn’t even a breeze in the room. He can tell Tasuku is nervous too, the same awkwardness in his frame as he can feel in his own. 

But then Tasuku looks at him, and his friend’s awkwardness seems to just go away. They’ve always been good at grounding each other before a performance; having grown up together, Tsumugi has always been a constant in Tasuku’s life and vice versa. When they were starting out and learning to get over stage fright, it had been second nature to choose each other as a focal point to help them forget about their audience. 

It doesn’t work for Tsumugi right now, though. He tries to focus on Tasuku too, but his eyes keep darting to the director, unable to ignore him. Unbidden, memories of that night return—not that they had left—and he almost misses Tasuku starting the etude. 

“Huh? Who are you?” 

His gruff, unfriendly voice startles Tsumugi, enough that he can’t think of a proper response. “Um…”

Realization lights up Tasuku’s expression. “Ohhhh, you must be the new roommate. Junpei did say you’d be coming in at some point.”

Tasuku must be thinking about apartments; they’d finalized which ones they were interested in but none of the landlords had returned their calls just yet. Belatedly catching on, Tsumugi replies with a sigh, “I told him it’d be today, but of course he isn’t here.”

Tasuku laughs. “He’s pretty absentminded. It’s kind of a pain since he leaves his stuff all over the place, but at least he’s quiet otherwise.” He steps to the side, miming opening a door a bit wider. “Since he isn’t here, why don’t I give you the tour? We’ll all be living together from now on anyway, so we can start getting to know each other.”

“Junpei gave me a rundown of the place.” Tsumugi looks to the side at an imaginary staircase. “Can I get my things first? I left my car downstairs and I don’t think I can park where I am for very long.”   
  
“Sure. Do you need help?”   
  
“I can do it myself, but it’d be faster with two people.”   
  
Tasuku turns his body away, stepping away from the door he’d been holding open this whole time. “Let me get my keys. You can bring in the bags you have there.”

Tsumugi pretends to pick up a heavy duffel bag, dragging it through the door. Then he looks up, right into Reni’s eyes, and if his bag had been real, he’d have dropped it for sure.

“Is something wrong?”

Tasuku’s voice brings him back into the etude. “N-No. I was just admiring the place. There’s a lot of space in the entrance.”

Tsumugi winces internally at the strange line, and he sees Tasuku hesitate for a split second because of it too. “The whole apartment has a lot of space,” he replies. “I’m sure you’ll like the room once we’ve got you settled.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

“All right, that’s enough,” Reni cuts in. “That might have been acceptable for an amateur level, but you’re going to have to do much better than that now that you’re in this troupe.” He points a damning finger at Tsumugi. “You in particular were uncomfortable the entire time. Do you even want to be here?”

Tsumugi shrinks in on himself. He can’t protest, not when he knows more than anyone that he hadn’t done his best. 

Reni chooses to make an example of him, turning to the others in the room. “Honestly, this is what you shouldn’t be doing when acting. Your voice is too soft, and your movements are too small. You’re obviously nervous, too. You had best be getting over that, and soon.”

Tsumugi hears a handful of giggles; he can’t see who though, his eyes trained resolutely on the ground. 

“You, however, have promise,” Reni says, and Tsumugi doesn’t have to look up to know he’s addressing Tasuku now. The director continues, “You know how to perform. Your voice naturally projects, and your movements are easy to understand. Once you get some experience, I’m sure we can find a place for you in the main cast of one of our upcoming shows.”

“Thank you, sir,” Tasuku responds, bowing.

“Now let’s move on; I want to see all of the new recruits before the end of practice. Don’t make me regret accepting you into this troupe.”

Tsumugi sits down quietly, hugging his knees to his chest and trying his best to disappear. Somehow, he gets the feeling Reni’s last line was intended just for him. 

Finally, after all the new members had gotten a turn to perform, Reni lets out an exasperated breath. "I suppose our new members are passable. We’ll be working to get all of you into better shape in the coming days. Go home—we're done for the day."

The entire room scrambles to leave, packing up bags and grabbing water bottles that have long since been empty. 

As Tsumugi puts on his jacket, his phone buzzes, a new message notification popping up. When he opens it, his blood runs cold.

_ Come back to the practice room once everyone leaves. I'll be waiting. _

Tsumugi exits with the others on autopilot, barely thinking of what he's doing. He walks slow, wondering if there's any way to avoid what he knows is coming and, more importantly, how he can shake Tasuku off of him.

He slows down more, making a show of looking in his bag. He gets a few grumpy looks from people for being in the way, but it has the desired effect of catching Tasuku's attention.

"What's up, Tsumu?" Tasuku asks.

"I think I forgot something in the practice room. You can go on ahead back home without me."

“Are you sure?”

Tsumugi nods. “I’m going to walk around town after this anyway. And didn’t Fuyuki-kun want you back after practice? Something about how you haven’t put a lot of things away in the shed?”

Tasuku grimaces. “All right. I’ll see you later then?”

“Of course.”

With that, Tasuku leaves him behind. 

Tsumugi makes his way back to the practice room, his heart pounding as if to fill the stark silence of the building. He wonders how often the building is empty like this and cringes as he realizes he'll probably be able to answer his own question soon enough.

The sound of him opening the door is loud, echoing through the room. As he makes his way inside, the door slams shut, making him practically jump out of his skin. Instinctively, he whirls around to look at the door.

Then a hand comes around from behind him, covering his mouth to muffle his surprised shout. Another arm snakes around his waist, and he's pulled flush against another body.

"Welcome back, Tsumugi," Reni's voice purrs in his ear.

The hand at Tsumugi's waist slips under his shirt, the coldness of it against his skin making him shiver. Reni maps out Tsumugi's torso with his fingertips, paying extra attention to the more sensitive spots. He laughs as Tsumugi shakes in his hold, burying his nose in Tsumugi’s neck in some parody of a loving gesture as he continues, “I was disappointed in your performance today. You really are lucky I did you a favor by letting you in here despite your lack of talent.”

He pushes his fingers past Tsumugi’s lips, reaching far enough back that Tsumugi wants to gag. “Suck, please,” he commands before continuing his monologue. “Now your friend Tasuku—you two are friends, I’m assuming? It’s a wonder you two know each other at all with how drastically different you two are when acting. He’s going to be a star for certain.”

Reni maneuvers them both around, pushing Tsumugi roughly up against the nearby mirrored wall. Tsumugi barely manages to stop himself from hitting his head; his hands smack against the glass, the sound echoing through the empty room. When he gathers his bearings, he looks up, and all he sees is his tired face in the mirror and Reni's fingers in his mouth, slick with saliva. 

"I have to say, you and Tasuku seem close. Are you two together?" With his free hand, he pulls down Tsumugi's track pants and takes ahold of him, drawing a low groan from the younger man. 

Finally, Reni takes his fingers out of Tsumugi's mouth and wastes no time in working them into Tsumugi's entrance. 

It's different than the last time, though Tsumugi hates that he has a last time to compare to. Reni isn’t as forceful, pushing carefully against the muscles until they give way. The pressure burns, sweat beading on Tsumugi's forehead as the director probes deeper, searching until Tsumugi lets out a sigh, body shaking as his eyes fall shut unconsciously. 

"Has he ever seen you like this?” he asks, prodding at that spot again and again until Tsumugi’s voice fills the room. “Moaning like a whore just because someone is giving you a little attention?” 

Reni presses one more time, hard, and Tsumugi’s legs give out beneath him. He falls to the floor, the slight pain in his knees and elbows clearing his head. Biting his lip, he looks up, only to see his own debauched reflection staring back at him. His jacket falls off his trembling shoulders, his pants bunched around his ankles. He’s close enough to the mirror that his breath, hot and heavy, fogs up the glass, a bright red blush decorating his skin as he presents himself to Reni like a cat in heat. 

Reni crouches down, leaning in close again. “You look fabulous like this,” he says, catching Tsumugi’s chin as he tries to turn away. “I do think this is one of your talents.”

Tsumugi hears the clink of a belt buckle and a zipper. He knew from the first night that this arrangement would never be about his own comfort, but he’s still surprised by how terrifyingly painful the first thrust is, Reni paying little mind to the strangled noise he lets out.

“Ngh...pl-please wait,” Tsumugi whimpers, nails digging hard enough into his palms to bruise. His body screams at him to get away, but with the mirror in front of him and Reni’s weight on top of him, there’s nowhere for him to go. 

“I’m sure you can handle this much,” Reni replies. “Consider this punishment for wasting my time during practice today.”

Tsumugi sobs, the sound catching in his throat as he rides out the pain. Despite himself, he can’t help but think back to their etudes; he definitely could’ve done better. It was a chance to prove himself and he failed. He had to get better, for more reasons than one. 

Reni seems content at the lack of response, working up a rhythm that knocks the wind out of Tsumugi with each thrust. The pain starts twisting into something halfway pleasant, the friction just enough to start working him up, but Reni finishes before Tsumugi can really get anything out of it. He’s immediately discarded, Reni pulling out as soon as he’s spent, leaving Tsumugi exhausted on the floor, feeling empty and pent up. 

“I expect better from you in the future,” Reni says, straightening his clothes. “I’ll see you tomorrow; after all, you’re here to practice, and if you aren’t then there’s no reason to keep you around.”

Tsumugi forces his body to sit up, even as jolts of pain lance up his spine. Quietly, he replies, “...I’ll be here.”


End file.
